


Golden

by Fleuraison7, YaminoBossBitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Graphic depiction of piercing, M/M, Piercing, Sex, Smut, discussion of past poverty, established Beerus/whis, porn with a little plot, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleuraison7/pseuds/Fleuraison7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoBossBitch/pseuds/YaminoBossBitch
Summary: Beerus, still new to being a God of Destruction, wants to have his ear pierced. Most unusually, he wants Whis to pierce is ear the traditional way, with a needle. What’s the reason for this strange insistence, and where will this lead the two lovers?
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> CW: alcohol, discussion of past poverty, graphic depiction of piercing, sex 
> 
> This idea was almost entirely thought up by Fleuraison7, who gave me permission to write it in fic form. I hope I did you proud, Fleur!

“An earring, Lord Beerus?” Said Whis. Beerus tipped his goblet of wine from side to side in his hand.

“I’ve always wanted one. Since I’m a god now, I should be able to have it. Right?” He added, as if suddenly unsure. Whis nodded with a smile.

“Of course,” he said. “What kind of earring would you like?”

“A simple gold cuff, right here, on this side,” he tugged his left ear in the spot he was referring to. He said it automatically, as though it were something he had been thinking of for a long time. “And I want it done the old-fashioned way, with a needle.”

Whis’ eyes widened a little at this.

“My Lord, are you sure? It would be very easy for me to pierce your ear without any pain at all.” He said.

“I’m sure. It’s something I always wanted and never had the chance to experience.” Beerus said. His voice softened a little as he spoke, betraying his attempt at appearing disaffected. Whis nodded.

“Of course, Lord Beerus.”

His staff glowed as he conjured up the earring. It floated from the orb to his hand. It was as Beerus described, a simple gold cuff designed to fit perfectly over his ear. Engraved in it very finely was Whis’ signature.

“I hope you don’t mind, I do like to sign my finer works.” Whis said with a smile.

“It’s beautiful,” Beerus said. His voice was a little hoarse. “Is this real gold?”

It was an odd question, if anyone but Beerus had asked, Whis might have been offended. Instead, Whis nodded.

“Yes, the finest in the universe.” He said. Beerus set his cup down and took cuff in his fingers. He was silent for a long time, looking at the earring with an intense gaze. His lip trembled slightly, barely noticeable if the one with him hadn’t been Whis. Beerus’ voice was soft and raspy now.

“I-I...growing up, I never had anything—as a mortal...” His voice broke slightly.

Whis wrapped him up in his arms. Beerus hesitated at first, as if he didn’t know how to accept the comfort he was being offered. He slowly put his arms around Whis, and buried his face into the crook of Whis’ neck. He was trembling with the effort to not completely break. Whis stroked his ears gently and shushed him.

“Th-the things I used to have to do just-just to survive, and now—“

“Shh,” Whis whispered. “I know, it’s alright,” He said softly. Whis knew bits and pieces of what Beerus’ life as a mortal had been like. It wasn’t easy. He once told Whis then that he had never even had a bed before much less a house, much less his own planet terraformed to his liking and a palace and anything else he could possibly want. Even the thought of owning a simple piece of gold jewelry was still overwhelming.

After a moment, Beerus took a shuddering breath and was calmed. Whis stroked his face lovingly.

“Are you ready?” He asked. Beerus hesitated.

“I...think I might need some more wine, first.”

They drank, and they talked, and they laughed. Beerus felt giddy and relaxed. Whis had a strange way of making him feel so safe.

Several cups of wine down, Whis rested a hand on Beerus’ arm.

“Are you sure about this? The needle?” He asked. Beerus nodded.

“Yes. Absolutely,” He finished the goblet in his hand. “I think I’m ready, now.”

Whis produced a needle from his staff. By nature of being an Angel, germs and bacteria could not touch Whis’ body and he remained sterile. He used alcohol to sterilize the needle, Beerus’ ear, and the table that he had Beerus lay upon.

Beerus took a trembling breath. Whis stroked a hand over his stomach gently as he leaned over him. They locked eyes for a moment.

“It’s going to hurt.” Whis said, his voice a little softer than normal. Beerus nodded slightly.

“Yeah. I know.” He said.

Whis took his ear between his fingers. His touches were so delicate it was almost sensual. Beerus took in a deep breath, taking in Whis’ scent. Whis had a peculiar natural scent, Beerus supposed it was because he was an angel. It was an atmospheric aroma, like a warm wind immediately preceeding a heavy thunderstorm. He let it swirl around in his head, calming him as Whis brought the needle closer to his ear. His fist clenched around the edge of the table.

“One...two...”

The needle jabbed through his ear.

“Ungh—“ Beerus gasped in a sound he did not expect.

“Alright, almost done,” Whis said breathlessly. He slid the needle out and clipped the earring into place. Beerus let out a soft moan.

They were both silent for a time. Beerus was breathing hard. The place where his ear stung burned with a peculiar warmth. A hot sensation tingled through his body. His nerves buzzed with electricity. He has expected the pain. He hadn’t expected this dizzying ecstasy to accompany it. His training as a Destroyer has increased his power so much that he rarely felt pain anymore. Something about the sensation gave him an overwhelming rush. His eyes fell shut for a moment. Whis stroked a hand over his face.

“Are you alright, Lord Beerus?” He asked. Beerus looked up at him.

“Whis, that was—“ he pushed himself to sit upright. Whis’ eyes were on him, confusion and concern and excitement shone behind long eyelashes. Beerus was hot, panting, and he couldn’t think of a way to word what he was feeling. Instead, he thought he’d show him. He grabbed Whis by the waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Whis was startled but didn’t fight. He wrapped his arms around Beerus’ shoulders and kissed back. He pulled him up over his lap and kissed his neck.

“Mm, Lord Beerus, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you rather enjoyed that.” He said. Beerus slipped a hand up under Whis’ robe and felt his legs. He put his other hand on Whis’ face, brushing his thumb over his jaw and lips. Whis opened his mouth and took his lover’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and sucking on it gently.

Beerus let out a soft growl. He began to unfasten Whis’ robe. It fell from his slender body. Beerus gripped him by the waist and rolled him over onto the table’s surface. Whis looked up at him with glimmering eyes, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. He pulled him close, their skin flush against each other. Beerus’ skin was coarser than Whis’, but not rough, and always seemed impossibly warm. Whis let out a soft sigh at the contact.

Beerus kissed at his jaw and nibbled at his neck, growling and purring deeply. He stroked his hands over Whis’ skin and pawed between his legs. Whis whimpered. He pet Beerus’ ear—the one that hadn’t been pierced—tenderly as Beerus dug his claws into his side.

“So forceful,” he hummed. “Don’t be shy, my Lord, I trust you. Do whatever it is you want to do with me.”

“Damn—“ Beerus snarled. He pulled Whis’ pants off and threw them aside. He grabbed him by the hips and turned him onto his stomach. He positioned himself behind him, his excitement pressing against the fabric of his pants as he rolled it along Whis’ ass. “Oil.” He said in a gruff voice. He wasn’t always so rough and demanding with Whis, but something about this just felt so intoxicatingly right. Being pierced by his lover and then taking him in the most primal way possible as the pain and pleasure intermixed into one indistinguishable and extraordinary sensation felt natural. And of course, Whis was happy to oblige. For as pretty and delicate as Whis looked, it was nearly impossible to hurt him. And Whis didn’t seem to mind the rough treatment at all.

Whis summoned his staff to his hand and produced a bottle of oil. Beerus took it and coated his fingers with it, slipping two inside of Whis.

Whis groaned heavily. Beerus picked up the pace quickly, watching how Whis writhed at the touch and taking in his beautiful moans. Whis tended to get loud when they were intimate, and why not considering they had the entire planet to themselves for the most part. Beerus pulled his fingers out and pulled his own pants down, throwing them on the floor. He poured more oil onto his length. He held Whis by the hips as he pushed in. Whis cried out as Beerus filled him.

Beerus growled savagely. He pushed Whis down by the waist began to thrust in roughly, slamming into him hard. Whis was letting out staccato sobs. His slender body trembled. Beerus grabbed him by the hair and and pulled him back, arching his long, flexible spine back. He bit into Whis’ neck hard and purred in delight as Whis cried out his name in ecstasy. Beerus didn’t break the skin. He had once asked if it was even possible to, but Whis gave one of his typical non-answers and laughed it off. Beerus didn’t mind. He could be as rough with Whis as he wanted with no fear of hurting him.

“Yes—yes—“ Whis keened.

Beerus was normally a more egalitarian partner. But for the moment, thrusting into Whis as hard as he could was all he needed. Whis was trembling with pleasure as Beerus rammed into him. He pushed back against Beerus’ thrusts. Beerus inhaled deeply against Whis’ throat, taking in his ethereal scent. He shuddered, clutching Whis hard, growling.

“Whis—“ he breathed as he finished. He fell over Whis for a moment. He panted hard for a moment.

“Feeling better?” Whis asked in a low voice. Beerus let out a breathy laugh.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Whis grinned.

“Come here,” Beerus said. He pulled out, and Whis rolled over onto his back. They kissed deeply, Beerus holding Whis’ face as their tongues met. Beerus pushed back in, slower this time. More gentle. More loving.

They made love for hours, one of Beerus’ personal favorite perks of being a god was this newfound stamina and how intense sex was between deities. Whis was writhing beneath him, gasping and moaning loudly. He got Whis off multiple times, until he was a shivering mess. When they finished, Beerus rolled off of him and wriggled around on the table, the afterglow tingling through him pleasantly. Whis looked at him with glittering eyes.

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you,’” he said with a smile. Beerus turned onto his side.

“Yes. Thank you.” He pressed his forehead against Whis’.

“You know, you haven’t even seen it yet.” Whis said, brushing his fingertips around the base of Beerus’ ear.

“Oh yeah,” Beerus looked a little embarrassed. Whis sat you and summoned his staff, and produced a mirror from it. Beerus looked into it and touched his ear a little. He grinned. “It’s perfect.”

Whis leaned forward to give him a kiss.

“It’s always a pleasure to serve you, my Lord.”

(If you liked this story and want to know how to get one of your very own, check me out [here](https://chi-chi-mcroberts.tumblr.com/post/627008462566653952))


End file.
